


Tainted

by withoutwingsx



Series: Tainted (A Greek Mythology AU) [1]
Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Angst, Fluff, Greek Mythology - Freeform, Hades and Persphone, Happy Ending, M/M, VictUuri, Vikturi, darkviktor, god AU, victuribigbang, viktuuri
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-03
Updated: 2017-11-03
Packaged: 2019-01-28 18:53:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,446
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12613144
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/withoutwingsx/pseuds/withoutwingsx
Summary: Being the god of death is hard enough as is, but when your crush is the literal embodiment of everything you're not, it makes everything a little harder. Part 1 of this series for Victuri Big Bang 2017.





	Tainted

**Author's Note:**

> Its late D:. work has been crazy and ive had computer issues but Im posting part one at least!

He was stretched out among the waving wheat, tall green trees scattered across the hillsides, bright flowers covering the ground in rich colors and hues; he was more beautiful than nature itself.

 

His eyes were brown and warm like the rich soil from which he created life, and his smile was a song of flowers reaching towards the light. His voice was melodic and gentle, a breeze fluttering the tall wheat that covered the rolling hills, his hair sleek and dark like ravens coat, and his skin tinged golden like the first rays of the sun. 

 

Viktor’s thoughts weaved ballads to the beauty of Spring himself, more beautiful than even the goddess of love. 

 

But Viktor could only watch, from where he sat on his cold stone throne, and paint patterns in the water that showed him the beautiful smile of the god he had fallen for. The god who lived in eternal spring, surrounded by color and life, whereas Viktor was trapped in his fortress below the earth, cold, lifeless, empty.

 

The souls of the dead were in a way beautiful, an eerie wasteland of ghostly shapes, floating in nothingness, making no sound, no movement other than following the currents of the underworld. A cycle of rebirth, as each wisp of life entered, another would be released above and such it continued. 

 

Viktor was merely trapped, an observer, a guardian for a chain that would never be broken. But he longed for the sun, and moreso, the man whose smile shone brighter and warmer than any star ever could.

 

Viktor was lonely, as for most of the time he was confined until the leap year when the gods would all join together, an event he cared not for, as the other gods cared less for him.

 

But this year the new god would be there, a rival to all others, Spring. Created from the melting snows, signaling winter’s end, he emerged, bringing youth and new life, and thus three seasons became four.

 

Viktor was desperate to meet him, to gaze upon his beauty up close and to tell him how much his creation gave him joy, purpose even. But Viktor was unfavored, and he knew his reputation had probably tainted the ears of his infatuation.

 

Yet the castle was always quiet, the garden dead and barren, the air cold and the hallways empty, and Viktor wanted this life of solitude no more.

 

It was such a change from his quiet underground palace, the large vibrant ballroom filled with lights floating in the air, and the bustle of gods and goddesses all dressed in their finest. 

 

But as usual the room grew quiet, almost fearful, as Viktor entered. His black cape fanned behind him, and just as he had seen in the glass mirror before he left, his skin was pale as frost and his eyes burned with blue hellfire. It was an appearance, a role he had not chosen, but nonetheless attained. 

 

He had worn what the wardrobe had offered, an outfit that screamed of death and fear, billowing fabrics almost mimicking the floating spirits, dancing around his body with wind that seemed to come from nothing. None immediately approached, the usual, but Viktor observed that spring had not made his appearance yet.

 

In the corner of the room, where champagne and nectar flowed endlessly from a golden fountain, Love sipped on a glass with bright red lips as Lust danced around her, wearing nothing but strategically placed flowers. The god of wine was dancing lazily in the middle of the room, as soft music played from the sway of the fingers of Song. 

 

The cloud of unease seemed to follow Viktor as he made his way towards the glasses of bubbly drink, the crowd parting around him, never close enough to be within distance to touch. Even the goddess of friendship never strayed too close, however her pitying eyes bore holes through Viktor’s perpetual frown. He had long ago stopped pretending, trying, only to be met with fear and unacceptance. 

 

So he melted into the shadows, watching carefully as the night progressed and more faces joined, singing and dancing echoing through the halls of the room, but yet Spring neglected to appear. Viktor nursed drink after drink, almost tasteless to him, his frown deepening as the night continued. 

 

Viktor was moments away from calling it quits when a lone figure slowly walked through the main doors, unseen by everyone but Viktor, who’s eyes were instantly entranced.

 

Spring was slipping in, keeping to the side of the wall, his figure folded in on itself. Viktor perked up, and watched as spring slowly creeped towards the fountain of nectar and champagne. And then his view was blocked by green eyes and a snarl. 

 

“Viktor.” The blonde spat and Viktor smiled humorously. 

 

“Yuri. How good to see you. You’ve gotten taller.”

 

“Shut up.” The god of war scoffed and rolled his eyes. “You look older. How’s your dusty coffin these days.”

 

“Wonderful. Perhaps you could stop sending me as many souls but, hey, no harm.” Yuri snarled.

 

“Maybe I’m just trying to keep you busy. Must be lonely down there.” Viktor peeked over Yuri’s shoulder, but Spring had disappeared. 

 

“Yes yes. Don’t you have a fight to pick or something?” 

 

Yuri stormed away and Viktor’s eyes roamed the room, looking for a certain head of dark hair. But Spring was nowhere to be found. Viktor sighed, pouting and nursing a glass of champagne while keeping an eye out for the smaller god.

 

A commotion in the middle of the room drew his attention, and he creeped over to the circle of gods and goddesses, arriving in time for Yuri to angrily slink off, and Spring to be left in the middle of the group, his skin flushed and eyes glazed. Viktor swooned and sighed lightly, drawing the attention of the gods around him, who quickly parted around Viktor.

 

Viktor ignored the stares and shudders, and instead walked closer to Spring, who was draped across the shoulders of Chris, the god of wine, who winked as Viktor came closer. Chris was one who was never outwardly fearful of Viktor, which was greatly appreciated. 

 

“Chris.” Viktor said, causing Spring’s head to snap towards him, brown eyes widening. 

 

“Viktor! You look frightening, as usual my friend.” Viktor laughed lightly.

 

“Indeed. And Spring, we finally meet.” Viktor held out a pale hand, and beamed when Spring took it in his own.

 

“Yuuri.” He introduced, shyly looking up at Viktor. He was even more stunning in person, his skin tan and flushed pink, his eyes deep brown. 

 

“It’s nice to meet you, Yuuri.” Viktor said, not missing the blush that stole across his cheeks. “Welcome to your first ball.”

 

“Thank you.” Even while intoxicated, Yuuri was demure and sweet.

 

“Yuuri, did you want to dance.” Chris interrupted, and Viktor glared at the other god. 

 

“Um,” Yuuri fidgeted and Chris shoved Viktor towards the smaller god.

 

“Well Viktor’s a great dancer so, I’ll leave you to it.” Chris bolted before either god could react, and Viktor looked down warmly at Spring. 

 

“Shall we?” He asked, smiling when Yuuri nodded shyly.

 

Yuuri’s waist was small under his flowing robes, and his hand was warm in Viktor’s own.

 

“I’m sorry I’m so cold.” Viktor said as they slowly swayed across the ballroom floor.

 

“No!” Yuuri said. “You’re fine.” The tips of his ears, peeking from beneath pitch black hair, were red.  They danced, with each passing song Yuuri became more adventurous, and soon Viktor could barely keep up, Yuuri’s sweet laughter echoing in his ears. 

 

“I’m much too old to keep up with you.” Viktor wheezed as they took a break, Yuuri nursing another glass of champagne. 

 

“Don’t say that!” The younger god protested. “You’re so important.”

 

“True.” Viktor smiled bitterly. “It’s an important job, but not particularly one I asked for.” The drinks had made him loose lipped, and he ignored Yuuri’s pitying stare.

 

“You must be lonely.” Yuuri’s voice was quiet.

 

“I suppose.” Viktor replied and took another sip of his drink.

 

“Viktor!” Suddenly Yuuri was invading his space, his arms being clutched by smaller hands, a body pressed against his. Yuuri’s eyes shined from up close. “I can make you less lonely!” He sounded determined, if not more than a little tipsy, but Viktor’s chest became warm regardless. 

 

“I would like that.” He said, and then they were swept back out onto the dancefloor.

 

Later, as Viktor laid on the stone floor and painted pictures in the air, Yuuri’s words echoed in his mind. Viktor smiled replayed them over and over, filling the empty castle with smiles and laughter and dancing figures. 

**Author's Note:**

> accompanying artwork by the amazing https://maclaeroni.tumblr.com/  
> heres a link to the artwork https://maclaeroni.tumblr.com/post/166780952317/right-to-left-as-usual-also-a-bit-of-comments


End file.
